


Loyal Sons

by LBibliophile



Series: The Duty of a Prince [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai (Avatar), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bingo Fill, Gen, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Poetry, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Whumptober 2020, the sacrifice of the 41st, zuko fights the agni kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: Zuko is a loyal son, and a loyal Prince. But sometimes, he can not uphold the one without sacrificing the other. Surely his father can understand...Aka. if Zuko found the same conviction in the arena as he did in the war roomFor Whumptober 2020 - day 3: My way or the highway
Relationships: Ozai & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Duty of a Prince [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934569
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Loyal Sons

I am your loyal son, I meant no disrespect  
It was as your loyal son that, to the plan, I did object  
I am your loyal son, I meant no disrespect  
Though as your loyal son ‘twas not my place to interject

Now we stand ‘neith Agni’s light  
And in all our peoples’ sight  
You claim the duel as is your right  
But you, father, I’ll not fight

For I am your loyal son, I meant no disrespect  
It was as your loyal son that, to the plan, I did object  
I am your loyal son, I meant no disrespect  
_But they too, are loyal sons,_ whom you did nothing to protect

So I’ll stand ‘neith Agni’s light  
And in all our peoples’ sight  
I did only what was right  
So for my honour I’ll fight

It was a callous waste of life  
So for _their_ honour I’ll fight!


End file.
